


[東雄]Voice

by lucy14730



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy14730/pseuds/lucy14730
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 7





	[東雄]Voice

/ 雜誌照片衍生的腦洞  
/ 弱攻東 x 強受雄

今天的田雄很不一樣。  
微亂的瀏海他不急著撥個整齊，他說這是日系鹽男子的風格，戴上了平常不怎麼戴的眼鏡，一反平時話癆的形象。

他的手插在口袋裡，比起不耐，更像是在打量他，透過鏡片看著他，從頭到腳。

金東賢站在教室的中央，手足無措，音樂教室隔音總是特別好，一點喘息聲都能聽得一清二楚，像在耳朵旁環繞。

「Do？唱一遍。」好看的手指在白鍵上彈跳，逼著他照著琴音發出一樣的聲音。  
「Do…」連最基本的音也唱不好，尾音顫抖和他的瞳孔一樣，手緊緊抓住上衣下擺，等待責罵的聲音響起。

沒等到預想的責罵，金東賢看向田雄，「學長，我…」  
「東賢吶，你今天怎麼了？」和藹的語氣，和他散發出的低氣壓形成反差。

今天的金東賢也很不一樣。  
總在顧忌著什麼，越是害怕惹田雄生氣，就表現得越差，平常好相處的學長突然板起臉來，他無法適應。

田雄鬆開繫在胸前的領結，也鬆開鬱悶的心情，血管賁張的白皙手臂、扭動的頸、緊皺的眉，是自己惹他生氣了嗎？

「東賢…」田雄走近他，「你知道合唱團的表演剩沒幾天了嗎？」

手指覆上了他虛軟無力的丹田，略施力道，卻令金東賢心猿意馬，「丹田用力，上課時學的都忘光了？」以指導之名行偷摸之實，手指總滑過他下腹，讓金東賢全身緊繃，感覺快哭出來了。

「再唱一次。」他好聽的聲音，像惡魔的讒言，在耳邊誘惑著他。  
「Do—」哽咽的聲音在發抖，似是唱出下一個音時，眼淚便會滾落。

田雄勾起了金東賢胸前的領帶，將他帶到鋼琴前面坐下，讓他背對著琴鍵，甚至整個人都跨坐到金東賢的身上，著實嚇了他好大一跳。

「學長…你做什麼…？」金東賢這下連說話也在顫抖了，除了聲音，還有他的心臟也止不住地跳動。

田雄不說話，勾起了一抹笑，那笑令人著迷，令人心頭猶如千軍萬馬奔騰般的躁動，他真是個危險的男人。

總在琴鍵上彈著的細長手指抵在了金東賢的下顎，指節在口中攪動著，逗弄著他的舌頭，唾液從無法闔上的口中流出，畫面旖旎得如浴室裡滿是霧氣的鏡子，清晰只在劃開的那一瞬間，立刻又會染上薄霧。

「你的問題就在，嘴巴張得不夠開。」田雄將沾滿了唾液的手指放入自己的口中舔弄，間接接吻的曖昧，「你在緊張什麼？沒有自信？」

一直含著眼角的淚水，因田雄的狂放而滾落，呼吸紊亂得像是在控訴，任誰看了都會覺得是在欺負他呢。

田雄俯了身，以為是要吻他，可唇齒的目的地卻是他胸前的那條領帶。潔白的齒襯著粉紅色的領帶，和他頰上的緋紅不約而同的粉嫩，他的一雙媚眼近距離地在金東賢面前誘惑，心跳硬生生的漏了一拍。

指尖往下，在他的胸前游移，最近他愛上了跳舞是吧，胸前的肌肉結實了些，好不像他。將襯衫鈕釦一顆一顆的解開，像是拆著禮物的孩子一般興奮且難掩喜悅，可金東賢卻像阻止孩子吃糖的父母，在這個時候摁住了田雄繼續向下的手。

「學長…別…」金東賢的眼裡滿是哀求，求他停止一切會讓他心跳停止的行為。  
田雄挑眉，這副清純的模樣，難道…是處男？

他嫌他的手礙事，解下自己已鬆開的領帶，「手放在後腦勺上。」金東賢照著做了，他便用領帶從雙眼繞到了腦後，將他的手與雙眼一同禁錮住了。

田雄的重量從金東賢身上抽離了，他看不見所以困惑，接著感受到了褲頭正被解開。藏在底褲下的性器硬挺，因為保有童貞才如此敏感嗎？稍微一點刺激，就令他如此難耐，似乎不需要再做些什麼，隨時都會爆炸。

「唔…嗯…」在田雄不顧高中男生青春熱血後的腥羶氣味便一口含住他昂首的巨大的同時，金東賢發出了意想不到的呻吟聲。

這聲音不是很美妙嗎？放開來的聲音好聽多了，是需要一場特別的訓練了。

眼鏡滑落鼻梁，乾脆拿了下來，抬眼欣賞金東賢被慾望支配的模樣—仰頭嘆息、喉結不安的滾動。  
退到了性器的頂端用舌頭以繞圈的方式舔弄，再一口含住，快速向下頂到喉嚨的深處，效仿吞嚥的動作收縮著喉嚨，緊密的包覆著他，又讓他掀起另一波的呻吟。  
上下含弄，他的敏感點顯而易見，反應如此誠實，讓田雄有征服他的成就感。但自制力還有待加強，才沒多久便到達高潮了。

拇指抹去沾在嘴邊的濃液，金東賢灑了他滿嘴都是，全都被田雄接收了。  
「這裡就是下丹田，記得現在的這股緊繃感，要像這般用力才行喔。」田雄的手撫上金東賢的下腹部，感受著他還處在高潮狀態的緊繃。

重新跨坐到他的身上，這次不同的是貼上來的是熱燙的肉體實感，他將褲子褪下了。

下身貼在一起的觸感真的銷魂，情不自禁地磨蹭著，更令他滿意的是金東賢羞澀中帶點色氣的反應。

被田雄解開的襯衫還掛在身上，頸上的領帶襯著敞開的胸膛上格外的色情，將失去遮蔽作用的衣物脫下，如此血脈賁張的淫魅畫面。

手架在他身旁兩側，搭在琴鍵上，擊下白鍵。

「唱。」  
「啊⋯！」胸前的凸起被含住，發出的驚呼聲剛好落在音符上。

接連彈了幾個音階，搭配著舌頭的轉動，金東賢的聲音跟著在樂音中起伏，發出了令田雄滿意的聲音。

「呃⋯啊！」感覺到什麼比田雄的口更加緊緻更加溫熱的東西包覆住他的性器，金東賢唱出了剛才唱不上去的音。

「你做得很好⋯」帶著獎勵意味的在他的頰上吻了一口，開始扭動了臀部。

兩人的呻吟一起在教室中炸了開來，田雄渾厚且細膩的嗓音如合音般完美地與金東賢配合，初嚐禁果的刺激，千頭萬緒都集中在下身的那一點，看不見也摸不著，只得用耳朵用身體去體會。

下體交合處一片氾濫，每一次套弄便會擠出水來，發出嘖嘖的聲響；他在他身上的晃動，每一下抽插都進到他體內的最深處，椅子的聲音嘎吱作響。

用小穴套弄著他的巨大，他雙手架在金東賢的肩膀上，自己找尋能讓自己舒服的角度及力道。

這對金東賢來說太刺激了，全都是他沒經歷過的事情，只能以本能反應，意識也早已模糊，分不清東西南北，只能不停發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

「學長⋯不要，求求你⋯」金東賢的下腹又傳來一陣抽搐，他即將再次高潮。

控制不住的濃液噴射而出，全數射進了田雄還未解慾的小穴之中。打破了田雄不和處男做愛的原則，全是因為他太過可口了，論臉蛋、論身材、論他這般清純的模樣，他像是一顆須經雕琢的璞玉，值得他細細開發。

「怎麼可以射進去呢？」責備的話語，卻沒有責備的口吻，田雄很滿意，「之後的發聲練習，都由我來幫你吧。」


End file.
